The Great Wall of Liv
by blueeyes94
Summary: Elliot tells Olivia how he feels finally!...and Olivia returns the gesture. Review! One-Shot or more?
1. Protection

**Disclaimer: ......dick wolf..still**

* * *

Elliot walked in early one morning and all he could think about was that he finally told Olivia how he felt and he finally felt free now that his divorce was finalized. But when he told her she told him she needed time to think. That was a week ago. He was starting to lose hope. He walked over got his daily coffee praying Munch didn't make it.

"Hey Munch, did Olivia come in yet?"

"Nope, she called in and said she would be a little late"

He then noticed an envelope with his name written on it in his partner's handwriting. Curious, he open the letter and began to read.

Dear Elliot,

All my life I've spent building walls to protect my heart. Afraid to fall in love. Some might call me a coward others might call me safe. We met ten years ago and once we met you started to walk right into my life as if the walls didn't exist. It was unexpected and uncontrollable. Everyday it would hurt to know you were unobtainable, but I loved you anyway. And now that you are within my walls, I understand why I built them. Everyone who I've "let in" has either hurt me in some way or left. And it became hard to trust. But I trust you with my life. And now you come to me, telling me you love me and want something more. I cannot help but be cautious in telling you, I want more too and am willing to try if you can honestly tell me that you are one hundred percent sure of you decision. I am finding myself trusting you more and more with my heart. Please do not abuse that trust.

Love always,

Liv

Elliot smiled knowing that this was the start of something worth the pain that he has endured in his relationship with Kathy. This was the start of the rest of his life with Olivia. His Olivia

* * *

**Sooo...what do you think...should i leave it a one-shot or continue with it Review with all the costructive critisism you want and dont sugar-coat anything!**


	2. Masks and Heart to Hearts

**Thank you to those who reviewed and honestly with this chapter it can be a good ending or a great beginning...review i want to know you opinion**

**Disclaimer..still wrking on it but they still belong to dick wolf**

* * *

Olivia walked into the bullpen late that morning to find that everyone was gone. She walked into Captain Cragen's office determined to find out where everyone was.

"Good Morning Captain, where is everyone" Olivia skillfully put up a front and seemed chipper when in reality she was apprehensive and nervous about her situation with Elliot.

**Cragen's POV**

I've been a cop for a LONG time. And I didn't get to where I am now by being naïve. My squad has been more like a family to me over these past couple years, and I can read each one of them like a book. Given that fact he could tell that her upbeat attitude this morning to mask her real feelings.

"Crime scene. Sit down." I can tell by her expression that she is trying to decipher my motive. "Olivia we've known each other a long time, now maybe you have everyone else convinced by this new there's-nothing-wrong façade but I can see right through it. So tell me what's wrong."

**Liv's POV**

How can I tell him the truth? I can't. "Captain..." I was going to tell him that nothing is wrong but he cut me off.

"Olivia, this is off the record. Just two friends having a friendly conversation."

I've always seen Cragen as a father figure. And I just need someone to talk to, someone to give advice on what to do. "Elliot told me he loves me." His face shows nothing, no shock, confusion or even anger. It's as if he's waiting for something more.

"And…we all know he loves you. And I know you love him too. Go to the crime scene. Come back and talk this out with Elliot and can't have you both distracted. And don't worry about IAB I'll handle them."

**At the crime scene**

"Mrs. Harrison, do you who would want to hurt your husband" Elliot asked the grieving widow. As everyone wrapped up what they were doing and Elliot finished his questioning and looked up to see his partner walking over to him.

"Good morning sunshine" he said along with a smile.

"Hey...are we done here?" Olivia questioned sheepishly.

"Yeah…why don't you ride back with me. It'll give us a chance to talk about everything." He offered her very calmly even thought he was shitting bricks on the inside.

"Sure." They walked back to the car and their stride matched up perfectly. Once they got to the car Elliot opened the door for Olivia and she thanked him. As Elliot got into the drivers side he turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia, I got your letter and I would never take advantage of you or your trust for me. I love you and I am willing to give you as much time as you need to adjust to the idea of us. I am one hundred percent sure that I love you and that I am willing to fully commit myself to a relationship with you."

All Olivia could do was stare at him with tears in her eyes. Not knowing what to say she just smiled at him and he instantly knew how she felt. They both leaned across the center console, lips meeting in a soft almost intimidated kiss. Elliot's hands were tangled in Olivia's hair and her hands were on his face. Both pulling each other closer into a more demanding kiss yet still slow and sensual. Exploring and memorizing this new territory. His tongue ran across her lower lip seeking entrance which was then granted. The kiss quickly heated up as the two fought for dominance. As air became an issue they pulled apart with their foreheads rested against each other lost in the others eyes. Brown on blue, as land on water. Fitting so perfectly, naturally as if made for one another. Olivia smiled "well, my love we'd better get back before they send out a search team." He chuckled knowing that everything would fall into place and work out great. "Olivia, I love you always have, always will."

"I love you too." They held each others hands, fingers intertwined on their way back to the precint.

* * *

**soo..what do you** **great beginning or ending...review and help me out..i don't bite!**


	3. Poems and Sexy Bodies

**Hello everyone. I apologize the last couple of months weren't the best with school, practice, personal issues and...writers block! However I'm excited, my birthday in on Jan. 4th and i am going to get my permit!! I hope you enjoy this chapter it a litle bit of fluff in the beginning, but gets a bit heavier later on.**

* * *

One month later

"_If ya want my body, and ya think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know"_

Olivia awoke to the sound of her boyfriend singing in the shower. You have got to be kidding me, she thought as she suppressed a laugh realizing for the first time what he was singing. As she got out of bed she decided this was just too good an opportunity to mock him, she couldn't pass it up. She walked into the bathroom and up to the tub.

"Oh I think you're very sexy", she said while pulling the curtain back. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her boyfriend stopped mid sentence, naked and embarrassed. Before he could respond she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"You know Liv, after that little show earlier I think I deserve to know something embarrassing about you. As reassurance that you wont us that against me." Elliot informed as he walked into the kitchen jean clad, without a shirt.

"Now why would I do that, when this is just so much more fun." she told him playfully.

He said nothing just walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her back against the counter. He pressed his body against hers and lowered his lips so that they hovered, centimeters above hers. "Because in order for you to get what you want, I need to get want I want." He said as he brushed his lips against her ever so slightly. She let out a shallow, defeated breath.

"I write poetry, usually after a bad relationship. As a way to let my feelings out." She whispered. She then pressed her lips to his. Running her hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans she tugged them making him follow to her bedroom.

One hour later.

"That was amazing" Olivia said lustfully.

"Yeah, it was" he replied. They laid there holding each other for another ten minutes.

"I want to read some of your poems" Elliot announced. She automatically tensed up and he could feel it. She still had some walls up and he knew that in order to move forward in their relationship he had to get her to trust him, fully.

"I don't know, El. I've never told anyone about them and I never imagined showing someone." She whispered. She learned at a young age that people always leave, and in order to shield herself from the hurt and disappointment, she always kept people at a distance. Everyone was always an arms length away and now she knew she needed to trust him but she wasn't quite sure how.

"Liv, you trust me every day with your body and your safety. And you know that I would do anything to protect you. So why don't you trust me with your heart?"

Olivia leaned over him, reached into her nightstand and pulled out a notebook. "Here, this notebook is newer so there are only two poems in it."She slowly handed him the notebook and lifted her head. And as their eyes met he could see how hard this was for her. He lowered his eyes to the notebook, opened to the first page and began to read.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images._

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forget_

_These images._

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance _

_My back is turned on you._

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

_I cannot go to the ocean._

_I cannot drive the streets at night._

_I cannot wake up in the morning, without you on my mind._

_So you're gone and I'm haunted, and I bet you are just fine._

_Did I make it that easy for you to walk right in and out of my life?_

As he finished reading he couldn't help but be amazed at the many different sides to the woman he loved. He saw her at work, tough and kickass. Then this poem showed her as fragile and effected.

"Olivia, this poem was amazing. And you don't need to be embarrassed by your poetry; you're really good at it." He said as he leaned over and tenderly kissed her temple. She relaxed and smiled as she reached over to turn the page. "I named that poem 'Almost Lover'. This next poem is saying that I will make it through any obstacle and come out on the other side, stronger. That nobody can break me down because I am strong. And that's what I named it. 'I Am Strong'." As he began to read, he couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her.

_In the moonlight, in the daylight_

_Struggle to get on._

_And you know me, understand me._

_You will make me strong._

_Look at me, here I am_

_Reaching for your arms again_

_I saw the hurt and all the pain_

_And get back on my feet again._

_Hear you sighing, through the crying_

_I am not alone._

_There is no fear, there is peace here._

_I have found a home._

As he read the last three lines he noticed they looked as if they were written with a different pen. As if sensing his confusion she told him, "I added those last three lines a week ago." He raised his eyes to meet hers. A silent conversation going on, one that only they could understand. And then he knew, she trusted him with everything, and he knew they would be just fine. They then realized that their relationship had reached the edge of a cliff, and she decided to take the first leap.

"Elliot, do you wanna move in with me?"

* * *

**Ok so i cant't take credit for those 'poems' because their song lyrics. The first one is 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy and the other is 'I am Strong' by DJ Tiesto. **

**Review Please!!! There, hit that button l**

**\/**


End file.
